International Pretty Cures
The International Pretty Cures 'are Cures that are from different countries in the [[Shooting Stars☆Pretty Cure|''Shooting Stars☆Pretty Cure]] universe. Identified Cures Japanese Pretty Cures The Japanese team is called Shooting Stars☆Pretty Cure and consist of 3 Cures and 3 pixies. The members are '''Cure Desire, ' Cure Wild ' and ' Cure Mars.' The pixies are Fleur, ' Skye' and Stellar. They live in Nara, Japan and their themes are stars, dreams, and mirrors. Irish Pretty Cures The Irish team is called which consists of two Cures and one pixie. The Cures are Cure Lucky and Cure Clover ''' while the pixie's name is '''Rainbow. They live in Dublin, Ireland and their theme is about fortune. Their team attack is Fortunate Arrows. Cure Lucky Cure Lucky wears a black vest with a light pink collar with a pink bow. Her hair is long and wavy with doughnut-shaped buns. Her skirt is short and light pink. She is the leader of the duo and her civilian name is . She is very active and social. Her attacks are Lucky Stars '''and '''Lucky Sparkle. Cure Clover Cure Clover wears a black vest with a green collar with a green clover bow. Her hair has two ponytails and her skirt is green. Her civilian name is . She is kind and shy. Her attacks are Clover Dome '''and '''Clover Cannon. Italian Pretty Cures The Italian team is called which translates to '''Dance Dance Pretty Cure!'. It consists of three Cures and one pixie. The Cures are Cure Melodia (Cure Melody), Cure Ritma (Cure Rhythm), and Cure Lirica (Cure Lyric). The pixie is named Ronzio, which means Hum. The theme is dancing. Cure Melodia Cure Ritma Cure Lirica French Pretty Cures The French team is called which translates to Rainbow Pretty Cure. It consists of a pair of twin Cures and one pixie. The Cures are Cure Roi (Cure King) and Cure Reine (Cure Queen). The pixie's name is Couleur which means "color". The theme is colors. Cure Roi Cure Reine Malaysia Pretty Cures The Malaysian team is called Genting Heroes Pretty Cure! '''which is filled with some animal Ginjinka. It consists 6 Cures and 4 pixies. The Cures are '''Cure Glitter, Cure Selena, Cure Luna, Cure Blast, Cure Healer '''and '''Cure Legend. The Pixies' names are , , and . The theme is forest. Cure Glitter Cure Selena Cure Luna Cure Blast Cure Healer Cure Legend Greek Pretty Cure The Greek team is called Mythology Pretty Cure. It consists of one Cure and one pixie. The Cure is Cure Myth and the pixie's name is Legend. The theme is mythology. Cure Myth "The great goddess of stories! Cure Myth!" American Pretty Cures The American team is called . It consists of four Cures and two pixies. The Cures are Cure Liberty, Cure Right, 'Cure Speech, and Cure Freedom. The pixies' names are Justice and Light. The theme is freedom. Cure Liberty Cure Right Cure Speech Cure Freedom Chinese Pretty Cures The Chinese team is called , which means "Technology Stars Pretty Cure" which consists of 3 Cures and one pixie. The Cures are Cure Dianno (Cure Computer), Cure Kexue (Cure Science), and Cure Lianjie (Cure Connection). The pixie is named Jishu, which means "technology". The theme is technology. Cure Dianno "The source of programming! Cure Dianno!" Cure Dianno,or Yang Mei,is the leader of the team. She wears a black vest with a green bowtie and a green pencil skirt with white ruffles. Her hair is in a long ponytail. Her theme color is green and she is wise and kind. Her attacks are Dianno Energy '''and '''Dianno Boomerang. Cure Kexue "The knowledge of the world! Cure Kexue!" Cure Kexue,or Chen Jun,is the second member of the team. She wears a black vest with a red bow and a red folded skirt lined with white ruffles. Her hair is in low twin tails. She is very calm and loves science. Her attacks are Kexue Spheres '''and '''Kexue Ball. Cure Lianjie "Ready to connect! Cure Lianjie!" Cure Lianjie,or Li Chynna,is the last member of the team. She wears a short black vest with a yellow bow. She wears a yellow frilly skirt and her hair is in large ponytails held by two small hoops of hair. She is very energetic and cheerful. Her attacks are Lianjie Shot '''and '''Lianjie Impact. Philippine Pretty Cures The Philippine team is called which consists of three Cures and one pixie. The Cures are '''Cure Sierra', Cure Rivulet, and Cure Pinna while the pixie is named which means "star" in Filipino. The theme is nature. Cure Sierra Cure Sierra, or , is the leader of the team representing the mountains of Luzon. Her theme colour is yellow. Her nickname is . Cure Rivulet Cure Rivulet, or is the second Cure of the team representing the waters of Visayas. Her theme colour is blue. Her nickname is . Cure Pinna Cure Pinna, or is the third and final Cure of the team representing the birds of Mindanao. Her theme colour is red. Her nickname is . Swedish Pretty Cures The Swedish Pretty Cure team is called Mirakelrytter Pretty Cure! (ミラケルリッタープリキュア！ Mirakerurittāpurikyua!) which consists of three Cures and no known pixies. The Cures are Cure Venture, Cure Bless, and Cure Cheer, there is this boy named Lars that is their friend, and they all like to skate around in the city. The team is located in Stockholm, Sweden and the team's themes are skateboarding and the discovery of the unknown. Cure Venture Cure Venture, also known as Maja Lindgren (マジャ・リンドグレン Maja Rindoguren), is the leader of the team and she represents the body. She is very athletic and energetic and she is always waiting to do something new. Cure Bless Cure Bless, also known as Klara Axelsson '(クララ・アクセルソン ''Kurara Akuseruson), is the second Cure of the team represents the mind. She thinks a lot, but she thinks too much before she speaks, so she doesn't react much. Cure Cheer Cure Cheer, also known as '''Ellie Nilsdotter (エリー・ニルスドッター'' Erī Nirusudottā''), is the third and final Cure of the team and she represents the soul. She is a happy-go-lucky girl that loves to skate and hang out with new people. but that might be her downfall, since she is very näive. Attacks They use the single attacks Venture Off, Heaven's Blessing, and Cheerful Pressure, and their group attack is Heavy Impact. Australian Pretty Cures The Australian Pretty Cure team is called G'Day Mates Pretty Cure!. It consists of 4 Cures named Cure Humid,Cure Morning,Cure Kangaroo,'''and '''Cure Summer. The pixies are Aussie '''and '''Bush. The theme is light. Their group attack is Grand Sunshine Sun Strike. Cure Humid "The hot,heating sun that shines across the land! Cure Humid!" Cure Humid,also known as Lily Anderson, is the leader of the team. She wears a black vest with a orange ruffled bow. Her dress is an orange,ruffled pencil skirt and she wears a brown hat. Her hair is very long and wears a brown hat. She is very adventurous and likes to live life to the fullest. Her attacks are Humid Fire '''and '''Humid Explosion. Cure Morning "Wake up,everyone! It's a new day! Cure Morning!" Cure Morning,also known as Alice Walker,is the second member of the team. She wears a yellow bow and a black vest. Her hair is yellow and in two buns in the back and her front hair is in a ponytail with a bow. Her dress is a yellow skirt with cowboy-like frills. She is very outgoing and reckless. She is a little ill-tempered,but is also gentle. Her attacks are Morning Spike '''and '''Morning Dynamite. Cure Kangaroo "Jumping all day! Don't be fooled by the cuteness! Cure Kangaroo!" Cure Kangaroo,also known as Eloise Kelly,is the third member of the team. She wears a black vest with a red and black bow. Her hair is red ponytail and wears a red lilac skirt lining the sides on the bottom. She helps the weak and is very kind,but when angered she shows no fear and is an excellent boxer. She loves learning about animals. Kangaroos are her favorite animals. Her attacks are Kangaroo Jump '''and '''Kangaroo Punch. Cure Summer "The hot sun with its blinding rays! Cure Summer!" Cure Summer,also known as Bonnie Taylor,is the last member of the team. Her hair is yellow and in a loosely curled twin tails. She wears a black vest with a yellow bowtie and a yellow,light skirt with dark yellow bows on it. She is the youngest member in the team,so she can be a little childish. She is very friendly,but navie. Her attacks are Summer Burst '''and '''Summer Arrows. Hawaiian Pretty Cures The Hawaiian team is called Aloha Ali'i Pretty Cure,'meaning "'Hello Sun Pretty Cure". It consists of two Cures and one pixie. The Cures are Cure Paradise '''and '''Cure Ocean. The pixie is named Pua,meaning "flower". The theme is sunshine. Their group attack is Hawaiian Dazzling Flower. Cure Paradise "The tropical island with its cool breeze! Cure Paradise!" Cure Paradise,or Kina Kahale,'is the leader of the duo. Cure Ocean '"The vast ocean dancing to the wave's splashes! Cure Ocean!" Indian Pretty Cures The Indian team is called Sangeet Pretty Cure which means "Musical Pretty Cure". It consists of three Cures and one pixie. The Cures are Cure Svar(Cure Vocal),Cure Taraana(Cure Tune),and Cure Chattaan (Cure Rock). The pixie is a boy named Tekno '''which means Techno. The theme is music. Cure Svar Cure Taraana Cure Chattaan Russian Pretty Cure The Russian team is called '''Snegopad Pretty Cure! '''meaning '''Snowfall Pretty Cure! It consists of one Cure and one pixie. The Cure is Cure Zima (Cure Winter) and the pixie is a girl named Iney 'meaning frost. The theme is snow. Cure Zima Vietnamese Pretty Cures Dark Magenta (Mai) Dark Turquoise (Hue) Golden Rod (Xuan)|ecolor = Dark Magenta (Mai) Dark Turquoise (Hue) Golden Rod (Xuan)|home = Hanoi,Vietnam|relative = |enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure Information|cure = Cure Tia Cure Phát Xạ Cure Sáng Bóng|curehair = Magenta (Cure Tia) Turquoise (Cure Phát Xạ) Gold (Cure Sáng Bóng)|cureeye = Lavender Blush (Cure Tia) Pale Turquoise (Cure Phát Xạ) Light Gold (Cure Sáng Bóng)|tcolor = Magenta (Cure Tia) Turquoise (Cure Phát Xạ) Gold (Cure Sáng Bóng)|power = Stars|season = Shooting Stars☆Pretty Cure}}The Vietnamese team is called '''Sáng Pretty Cure!,'meaning '''Shining Pretty Cure! '''It consists of three Cures: '''Cure Tia,meaning Cure Ray,Cure Phát Xạ,meaning Cure Emission and Cure Sáng Bóng,meaning Cure Shiny.The pixie is Nắng,meaning Sunny in Vietnamese.The theme is stars. Cure Tia Cure Tia,also known as ,is the leader of the team representing the star of hope.Her theme color is magenta.She is kind and helpful and can stop bullying easily by acting with awareness,calmness,respect, and confidence because of this nobody dares to bully her.Her attacks are Starry Echo '''and '''Starry Voice. Cure Phát Xạ Cure Phát Xạ,also known as ,is the second member of the team representing the star of trinity.Her theme color is turquoise. Cure Sàng Bòng Egyptian Pretty Cures The Egyptian team is called Grand Nile Pretty Cure. There are two Cures named Cure Sphinx '''and '''Cure Anubis. The pixies are girls named Pyramid '''and '''Pharaoh. The theme is light and love. Cure Sphinx Cure Anubis Korean Pretty Cure There is only two cures and one pixie in this team. The team name is Sparkling Korea Pretty Cure. The cures are Cure Konami and Cure Anosa and the fairies are Amii and Yuumii. The theme is love and singing. Cure Konami Cure Anosa Category:Minor Characters Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures